Parody of episode 160!
by NyanSkittles
Summary: So remember the scene where Natsu wanted to go see Lucy in the shower? Well I decided to make a short story of what should have happened! Basically, Natsu runs to the showers to see Lucy naked. Rated M for a reason! NaLu!


**This is based on the episode 160 were Natsu wanted to see Lucy in the shower, very short, but funny!**

"Natsu, were did Lucy go?" Erza turned her head towards Natsu

"Oh, she went to take a shower, should I check on her again…" Natsu had smuggled look on his face not realizing what he said

"Wha-wha! You can't I-I mean-"Elfman didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as he was beginning to act stupid from Natsu's stupidity which was probably wearing off on him.

Natsu began thinking

_Wait If I go see her now… While she's in shower… That means-_

"WHAHAHA!" Natsu jumps up running to the hall leading to the bathrooms with showers.

"NATSU, WAIT!" Erza tipped over attempting to grab onto his scarf but her attempt failed, and let the perverted idiot run along.

"That's a man for ya!" Elfman chuckled

Natsu darted across the halls heading toward the bathrooms. Once he was there, he swung the doors open laughing his ass off. He heard the noises of the water drizzling onto the ground across the room and heard Lucy humming to herself. Natsu tiptoed over the last shower, specially making sure Lucy couldn't hear him. His plan was to swing open the glass door and scare the shit out of naked Lucy!

"LUCY YOU DONE YET!" Just as planned Natsu bust open the door revealing Lucy scrubbing the shampoo out her hair

"KYAAAA!" Natsu never heard her scream like that in ages

Lucy got scared so much that she stumbled as fell because of the shampoo bubbles on the floor. Her face turned red as she cowered in the corner attempting to cover her. But her arms and legs couldn't cover all of it!

"NATSU! GO AWAY YOU-YOU PERVERT!" She flings one of her hands as the other was holding her boobs.

Natsu wanted to freak her out more. So he placed his hands out, put on his rape face (chuckle included) and began coming towards her.

"Lucy….Why don't ya show me your naked body…Mwahaha!" He said in a devilish voice

"Natsu…" Her face looked frightened "Don't do this your scaring the shit out of me!" She attempted to move back farther away.

"NATSU!"

That voice came from the other side of the bathroom, and boy, it was one of those voices he doesn't like to hear, Erza. The way she said it to, the sound of when someone will get a good ass-whipping

"Ekkkk!" Natsu, just like Lucy, stumbled at the freighting noise and slipped on the shampoo. Doing a "Perfect" Position to Lucy. His folding out hands he put out earlier were now on her boobs, and his face, well I think you can guess… Let's just say her… Other "Womanhood"… Okay! His face was planted right on her vagina!

Before Lucy and Natsu could react to this embarrassing scene, a certain flying cat stood on top of shower head.

"Natsu, I just got here, I leave you for 3 minutes, then when I come to see you, and you're already fucking Lucy! Why Natsu, Why? Maybe you REALLY LOVE HER!" Happy couldn't help but to laugh at his cliché line.

"NO HAPPY IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Lucy blushed kicking Natsu away. Finally Erza stepped over to her stall

"Oh, it's exactly what it looks like!" Erza assumed crossing her hands

"NO!" Lucy refused standing up again. But I gotta say, these shampoo bubbles, must be a pain in the ass because it just made Lucy trip…AGAIN!

"Wah!" She slipped heading towards Natsu still lying on the floor with his hands out. I'm kind of glad they were, because now, Natsu and Lucy were in a completely new "Perfect" position. Since Natsu had his hands out it was now on Lucy's vagina…Well one of his finger went in!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lucy quickly blushed and rushed out of his now, soaking wet finger.

"Hehe Lucy…Your so warm inside" Natsu chuckled finally getting up

"YOU PERVERT!" Lucy slapped Natsu across the face

Natsu still looked glad. His finger had just been inside a girl. No, he felt proud.

"NOW YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE A SHOWER! GET MY JUICES OFF YOUR HANDS" Lucy screamed

Erza chuckled and Happy almost fell over from the his laughter.

"Fine then Lucy, we can still take a shower together…Right. Besides you do need to wash that shampoo out of your hair still!?" Natsu laughed at his kidding jokes

"NO, NO, NO!" Lucy slapped Natsu again

Happy flew over to them both

"C'mon admit it! You just want to have SEX!" Happy smiled flying overtop so he couldn't get hurt.

"Why do you guys have to be such butts!?" Lucy huffed walking out of the shower, grabbing a towel

**So yeah guys! I just got bored and wanted to mix this episode up! Anyway, you should check out my other stuff! It would be nice and all, but you don't have too if you don't want too!**

**H.D**


End file.
